


First Times & Alley Ways

by thebaddestwolf



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, what the title says. I was drunk when I wrote this. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times & Alley Ways

As soon as her fingers hit the button on the grimy jukebox he’s done for, because she’s swaying her hips to some 90s boy band, and he can’t help but wonder if it means anything to her, some relic from her popstar days that he can’t stand to acknowledge because he was nothing then, nobody, and she was everything. Always has been.

He’ll never tell her that, she can never know, because it’s their first week of filming together and he introduced himself as ‘Dave’ and she was ‘Bill’ and that’s what they’ll forever be to each other.

Everyone else is standing still but she’s not, grinding out a rhythm in mid-air to the saccharine-sweet lyrics, singing along quietly so that no one forgets and tells her she has a lovely voice. David gulps as she runs her hands over his thigh, mouthing cliched words that he pretends not to know.

He’s only just met her, this is a fact, and he reminds himself of it as she turns her back to him, swaying playfully against his knee. He’s at least ten years her senior, and he feels like he watched her grow up, but _fuck_  she isn’t at all what she seemed to be in music videos and on the telly — she’s reeling him in, and he’s succumbing, has been since the moment he took her firm handshake in Julie’s house all those months ago.

She turns and her fucking tongue is between her teeth, a habit that she pretends is Rose but is completely her. She’s straddling his leg now, sipping on her vodka pineapple, and he’s already mapping how their evening will end, all the ways he will make her scream.

He takes a long pull of his lager and grins at her, watches her reciprocate in kind, finally feeling at ease that they’re on the same page, that she seems this end game too.

David buys the group a round of shots but locks eyes with hers during the toast, holding her gaze as they down the sharp whiskey. She giggles as she slams the glass down on the bar, rejecting his challenge, and _fuck_  if he wasn’t gone enough already. 

He thinks he’s asking her to dance as he takes her hand, leading her toward the dance floor and beyond, out the back exit and toward his car. They’re barely out the door when she spins around, pinning him against the brick facade of the pub as she laughs, as if she expected this all along.

"This a game to you Piper?" he asks, because it has to be.

She simply shakes her head as she creeps forward, until her hips are nestled against his, until her nose brushes his cheek.

"Your move," she breathes, and that’s it, he can’t possibly be blamed for  crushing her back into the rough brick, pushing even harder when she gasps.

"No," he says, as he runs two fingers up the inside of her thigh, beyond the light barrier of her short skirt. "It’s always yours."

He’s nearly at the apex of her thighs but his fingers don’t budge, just circle back and forth on her soft skin, waiting for her to give in.

"Now,"  she whispers, and he chuckles because he finally has the upper hand, she’s completely his.

"Now what?" he asks, because he can, because he knows what her answer will be.

"Touch me."

"How?"

"Hard."

She’s thinking ahead, but so is he, and he runs his fingers over her, feeling the slickness of her knickers against his fingertips, increasing pressure as he moves his ear above her mouth to better appreciate her moans.

"Fuck," she breathes as he ventures a finger into her, biting her neck as he feels how wet she is for him, moving his mouth to bite her ear because he can.

"What do you want?" he asks, grinding his hips against hers. 

Rather than answer she bats his hand away, kneeling on the damp pavement and unzipping his trousers, taking him in her mouth before he has a chance to register her actions.

"Shit," he groans as she swallows around him, as she moves her mouth and lips and tongue like someone who knows exactly how to make him come in her mouth in 15 seconds. 

But before she can accomplish that he steps back, releasing himself from her mouth and lifting her up, pressing her back against the brick wall of the pub and pinning her arms above her head.

"Say it," he whispers, because he’s been dreaming of it all week.

"Fuck me," she replies, corner of her lips turned up in a smirk, one that he’s determined to wipe from her face.

Using one hand to guide himself he slams into her roughly, reveling in the way her mouth falls slack, in the sound that builds in the back of her throat and reverberates through the empty alley.

David bends his knees and pounds into her, one hand slipping up the inside of her shirt, unsurprised to find her breasts there, unrestricted by bra or camisole. Pinching her nipple, he continues to fuck her, soft slapping sound filling the night air, threatening his sanity as it twines with her gasps, her her choked-back moans.

"Come for me Bill," he breathes into her ear as he trails his hand down from her breast and under her skirt, until he’s lightly tracing her clit. "Let go," he commands, increasing pressure, cock slamming into her, knee between her legs scraping against the cold brick wall. 

She buries her face in his neck as she comes, teeth closing around his skin as she cries out, as she clenches around him. He follows suit, of course, quickly pumping into her with the jerky movements of his hips, imagining his seed spilling into her, filling her, leaking down her walls and trickling down her thighs as he pulls out.

He can’t help but think of this later, as they’re holding hands as the Doctor and Rose, as they’re pretending they didn’t fuck against the brick wall fo a pub.

David thinks of it a lot, until the next time he’s inside her, until he makes her moan his name before her lets her come.

He always bites her neck when he finishes, always in the same spot.

He has to leave a mark.


End file.
